A Chipmunk Christmas
This episode is based on the original TV special "A Chipmunk Christmas". Plot ''An elf-sized adventure! Lettuce turnip the beet! How corny can you get? ''When two things you love converge, it's a beautiful thing. VeggieTales meets Alvin and the Chipmunks? How great is that? Try showing it to eager churchgoing kids! Are those kiddies in for a treat? Join Alvin, Simon and Theodore as they save the day, feel the groove, and learn the power of using one's gifts for others! Don't miss a "beet" of the fun, as you share "A Chipmunk Christmas" with your family! Synopsis The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 1 Lanny Wilson - lead singer and woodblock player of The Groovy Brothers, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt introduce the show normally. Lanny Wilson receives a message from a kid in London, asking for a Toy Story. Pa and Lunt were confused. Lanny was excited, because his role in it was a cowboy rag doll with a pull string - named Sheriff Woody Pride, despite the fact that the next show was somewhat another Little Joe episode - just like "The Ballad of Little Joe" and "Moe and the Big Exit". Not long afterwards, the rest of the Groovy Brothers appear. Mr. Lunt tells Lanny that he is in charge of the makeup department. He tells the audience to get ready for a story starring him, Pa Grape and Larry as the Chipmunks, called "A Chipmunk Christmas". Dennis freaks out because he had a bad dream of the lovable lazy trio play the same, lovable animal trio. The Story Told from Lawrence/Merry Larry's perspective, a loving lady brings the Chipmunks to Ian Hawke's house. So one day, as Uncle Ian was listening to a sad-type tango song, Alvin and his brothers, Simon and Theodore, write their first-ever song: "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything". When Uncle Ian found out, he took them to the zoo as snake food. Then they sung their song to the snake to avoid being eaten. As they grew, the three boys were brought to David Seville, and strange things happened. Those included David Seville doing magic tricks, the group putting on concerts, and Alvin knocking a disco star's wig onto a disco star's head. One night, a 128th birthday changed Alvin's life forever. In return, Ian left. Alvin looks through a photo album, consisting of him and Ian together, and how the group became rich. That gave both Simon and Theodore an idea. They said that Alvin was to be taken to the mall to become part of an elf initation. Alvin thinks he doesn't want to do it, but instead remarks that's a good idea. He even said something that he was more antiquated. The next morning, David Seville took Alvin to the mall. There, something caught Alvin's eye. It was mall shoppers and carolers singing about Christmas presents. Alvin also met a whole new load of people, including the mall's manager, Philip Fleagle. At that very moment, Theodore burst in with some news. As a reckless ruckus caused the mall to shut down for a day, Alvin went home, filled with some depression. As he finishes his little solo, Alvin receives an elf costume. He then goes to sick Trevor's house, and gives the harmonica to him. Alvin changes into the elf costume, giving him a new identity - "Merry Larry!" Theodore interviewed Lawrence on how the group started, how they became famous, etc. which all led into Alvin hurting his own friends. Merry Larry thinks his life should go perfect with the elf business. He went to a closet and many stuff tumbled out, and started making a list of people and giving them what they wanted. Theodore and Simon liked the idea. That night, Merry Larry recites a poem David Seville wrote ten years ago. But Merry Larry cried sympathetically about his actions. When he fell asleep, he mumbled, pretending to be a space ranger (I, VeggieFan2000, don't think Buzz Lightyear would like it). As Merry Larry sung his second little solo, he looked down from the apartment. To his surprise, he saw something wonderful in the city! It was a maid cleaning out one of Alvin's neighbors' houses. Merry Larry liked it so much he gave one of his property values to her. By the next morning, Lawrence arrived at the mall in a rocket-fueled carriage. Christina, Trevor and a few of their friends went with him. As they arrived, Lawrence told Philip about the wrongness he did in the past. Merry Larry repented from all his evil ways, and all his violence. One week later, as Merry Larry telling the people about what he did in the mall, when his fans all surround him, saying ridiculous things like thinking Merry Larry should continue going on tour. Theodore, David and Simon saw this and liked how they heard about the actions Lawrence made. He made a speech telling everyone of his past. Everyone encored for the Chipmunks. Philip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie shared a look as though they can build a holiday display for the soon-to-be mall king - David Seville, which the Chipmunks promptly shush them on. The Countertop: Preparing Toy Story, Part 2 Lanny thought it was an interesting awesome story. His friends liked it, too. The preperation for "Toy Story" went on. Lanny changed out of his costume, and had his cowboy costume. Woody, tells Lunt that wanting to use his gift makes him want to, well, you know. Woody tells Dennis to not do anything bad. He goes off to perform his stunts for the next episode. Before he left, he thinks that it would be okay if he had three friends of his, the Chipettes - Brittany (Petunia), Jeanette (Ma Grape) and Eleanor Miller (Ellen) host the show next time. The episode ends with Alister yelling the signature catchprase "ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!!". He accidentally slips on a banana peel, as he falls into the sink. Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Alvin Seville, Lawrence/Merry Larry, Lanny Wilson and Sheriff Woody *Pa Grape as Simon Seville *Mr. Lunt as Theodore Seville *Archibald Asparagus as David Seville and Alister *Mr. Nezzer as Ian Hawke *Dad Carrot as Thomas *Dad Pea as Louis *Junior Asparagus as Trevor *Bob the Tomato as Philip Fleagle and Dennis *Khalil as Stix *The French Peas as Henry and Miles *Petunia, Ma Grape and Ellen as the Chipettes *Sara Crewe as Christina Songs *''VeggieTales Theme Song'' *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything'' *''A Little Bit of This'' *''My Teenage Elf'' *''How I Love the Shopping'' *''With a Ha-Ha-Ha'' *''This is Rather Eerie'' *''What Would Philip Fleagle Think?'' *''To Have a Gift'' Running Gags Silly Song Silly Songs with Elves What We Have Learned song None Kid They Got a Letter from Ralph Perkins of London, England Quotes :You saw how the officer reacted. That's how it always is. People take one look at us and go, "Woo-hoo! Alvin!" - Merry Larry, exploiting his transformation History On January/February 2014, a fanmade episode called "Ginerva: Drum Warrior" was made, but was scrapped due to it becoming A Chipmunk Christmas. ''User, VeggieFan2000 found that the names Alex, Sheridan and Terrence were just stupid, in his opinion. He confirmed that the three chipmunks' names were switched to Alvin, Theodore and Simon. This was before he found out about ''Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier. This episode stayed true to the original TV special. Elf Lawrence/Merry Larry (from October 2013's release, Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) also made an appearance in this. Not only Lawrence, Philip Fleagle, Roadie Reggie, and Christina were also in. The whole plotline was revealed around Summer 2014. The reception of the fake names for the Chipmunks was widely negative towards the fanbase, and some even saying that it could swallow their souls more than a whale can swallow Jonah. The user who did all this, heard all about it. He decided to make this a little more disco-themed, like Celery Night Fever. Even though this episode is centered around Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape, and this is set around Christmastime, this episode can still be watched anytime, whether or not it is close to the Holidays. Originally, Larry's character, Alvin, had a more distasteful personality. This was changed because they, the Big Idea production crew, want the audience to understand him more as a character. (See Fun Facts ''for more info.) Around either Thanksgiving or Christmas of 2014, the user did a humanized version of Lawrence/Merry Larry, only to be the number one pullstring cowboy rag doll - Sheriff Woody Pride, but in a weird elf costume. To make things weirder, people kept saying, and spreading fibs/lies and rumors/gossips about Merry Larry being voiced by veteran actor Tom Hanks. But in all, the answer was simply "no". Then 2015 rolled around, and the aforementioned user did a drug-free poster with Lawrence smoking a cigar. Fun Facts Trivia, Remarks, and Inside References *On several Smile of a Child broadcasts, the Silly Song was removed. "Kilts and Stilts" (from ''MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) served as a replacement. On those same broadcasts, the episode itself was also divided into two parts. The first part would go from the actual beginning to the transformation of Alvin becoming Merry Larry. The second part would start with long recap from the first part. *Like the episode Madame Blueberry, some people find this episode to be the saddest episode. *This is a lesson in using our gifts, just like "Lord of the Beans". Plus, To Have a Gift is sung again. *Speaking of Lord of the Beans, this wasn't the first time the topic of using our gifts was used. Even Merry Larry quoted Randalf's line from that episode. *This episode felt like it was animated after Big Idea switched over to Maya. *Alvin breaks the fourth wall when the camera was looking at his bottom. *On the countertop, Dennis breaks the fourth wall when he says to the audience "What are you people looking at?!" *One of the modelers who did the concept work for this was none other than Peter Jackson himself, the director of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit ''trilogies. Jackson also programmed Alvin to give him more than 40 animation movements, and Alvin had 28 texture maps to dirty up the "A" on his shirt, and his face. *Cedric Hohnstadt, on the other hand, already did the concept work for Lawrence, Philip Fleagle, Roadie Reggie and Christina. *This episode is focused upon Larry (Elliot), Pa Grape (George) and Mr. Lunt (Sedgewick). It's not a fault that the three chipmunks are played by that same lovable lazy trio - The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. *Every known release of this includes a behind-the-scenes look at Toy Story. *In the scene where David Seville is doing magic tricks, Alvin hammers a sign to a studio, that says "Slap Me, I'm Irish" - an homage to one of the outtakes for Jonah. *This is one of the few episodes the Silly Song appears in one third of the run. *This episode is mostly a Whole Episode Flashback , since Merry Larry spoke to Philip and Reggie about how his life as a Christmas elf started. *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything song actually made its debut in ''Very Silly Songs! ''On a similar note, guessing that the events of the Chipmunks starting happened in 1958, and it was 46 years later at the time, then this episode takes place in Winter 2004 - sometime between ''Sumo of the Opera ''and ''Duke and the Great Pie War ''(at that time, was entitled ''Princess and the Pie War). *During the first half of the video, David Seville is seen without his monocle. He later regained it the next morning, though he might be possible he just work. *In some scenes, the white inside Alvin's tooth phases inside his mouth. On a similar note, this may be the first non-Larry-Boy episode to have that happen. *Whenever they play The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, Larry is never shown as Elliot, Pa Grape is never shown as George, and Mr. Lunt is never shown as Sedgewick. *Nods to several music companies are made throughout - in the Silly Song, in the mall scenes, in the flashback, and in the countertop segments. *One of the photos in Alvin's scrapbook is Ebenezer Nezzer. *A lot of death mentions were in this. *The song Merry Larry sings "What Would Philip Fleagle Think?" is a parody of "Let it Go" from Disney's Frozen. *Despite seeing their selves, the characters that you see in the record singles, were from early concept art of this. *This is dedicated to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. who is pretty much kooky enough to create three mischevious chipmunks that talk and sing. *When the police officer says "Woo-hoo, Alvin!", his police hat phases through the window. *This is one of the few VeggieTales episodes not to have music composed by Kurt Heinecke. *In this; we see the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything without their pirate costumes. *Fans actually wrote to Big Idea saying that Larry was way too serious, and nasty in this episode since Larry's a goofy character. *Mentioned events from Josh, King George, Gideon, and Little House That Stood are spoken of in the countertop. *The flashback is similar to the flashback of the Groovy Brothers starting in "Celery Night Fever". *Considering this is a disco-themed show, and even though it's set around Christmas, this episode can be watched anytime, whenever it's close to the Holidays or not. *One of the screenshots on the back of the cover has Lawrence posing when he says "I'm Merry Larry". Merry Larry smiles with his single tooth, whilst in the actual episode, his mouth was closed. *"With a Ha-Ha-Ha" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" is sung again. *If you watch the video on a computer, you'll notice some white behind in the scene where Lawrence looks down from the Seville house. *When this aired on Smile of a Child, like most of the episodes after Sheerluck Holmes, the episode is made in 4:3 (fullscreen), but is formatted into 16:9 (widescreen) on the DVD release. This was fixed in the Netflix version. *David Seville's lips weren't moving when he said "Oh, I'm feeling like a schmuck..." *The teaser trailer for this is similar to the Merry Larry teaser on "MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle." There were some differences to it: **Instead of the pea saying "Is there an electrician in the house?" after the narrator speaks, the teaser ends with Alvin screaming "I'm scared of the dark!" **Alvin pours glow-in-the-dark slime on the switchboard operator. **Alvin's dialog was changed to "Al-Ch? That sounds interesting. That should do it. Vinip? What's a vinip, anyway?". **After Alvin activates the switch a third time, this exchange happens: ***Random Pea: Nice! "Alvin and the Chipmunks". Are these those new high official de bulbs? ***Alvin: They sure are! ***Random Pea: Looks very neon. ***Alvin: I see. Have you been to the Jimmy Tolsen Art Store? It had neon, Maraline Monroll stuck into it, and Elvis. ***Random Pea: No, Alvin. It looks like what you see in Vegas! ***Alvin: You know what's even better? ***Random Pea: No... ***Alvin: This. Glow-in-the-dark slime. (turns off operator) I hope it works! (Turns back on operator) ***Random Pea: I say it looks great in glow-in-the-dark slime! (A goop of slime falls onto electricity, causing a blackout) Err... maybe not. *In the credits, you can see a few record albums, and the years the records were made. There were even some by the Groovy Brothers. *Guitarist Dennis had a nightmare about his three friends, Larry, Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape as chipmunks. **Dennis was not the only one. Several other characters had that same nightmare: Junior Asparagus. Archibald Asparagus, The Green Onions, The Scallions, Mr. Nezzer, Scooter, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the French Peas, Laura, Frankencelery, Goliath, and Madame Blueberry. *According to Alvin, in the behind-the-scenes on the DVD, while all the other Veggie characters left, Bob stayed behind for his role as Philip Fleagle, the mall's manager. *The disco backgrounds returned from Celery Night Fever. David Seville doing magic tricks is similar to what Lanny did before on. *The coin-operated binoculars Merry Larry uses is the same one used from the Great Wall Resort of Gooseville. *If you look closely, one of the books Simon Seville reads is the Lyle the Kindly Viking pop-up book. *The video camera Theodore Seville uses is the same one from Abe and the Amazing Promise. *The second record album in the credits is based after Bruce Springsteen's Born to Run. *Originally, Merry Larry said he walked away from performing with his two brothers, because everything in his land reminded too much of Dave Seville. *The back covers on the DVD and the paper have slight differences. On the DVD cover, it's the behind-the-scenes look at Toy Story. But on the paper sleeve, it shows the Silly Song. *When he heard he was going to be a cowboy, in the message; Lanny originally threw away his woodblock. *There are a few accents some of the characters gained, which were lacked: **Even though Pa Grape plays the role of Simon Seville, Simon gained a Yiddish acent, which he lacked from the original TV special. **Even though Mr. Lunt plays the role of Theodore Seville, Theodore gained a Hispanic accent, which he also lacked. **Even though Archibald plays the role of David Seville, David gained a British accent, which he also lacked. **Despite Larry playing the role of Alvin, Alvin Seville, however, remained his same accent. *There was a scene where Theodore says he needs to recharge his video camera. *During the song "A Little Bit of This", Alvin mentions The Lanny Wilson Bakery, Sid Phillips's Gym, Uncle Fred's Barbershop and Tito Jackson Florist. **Sid Phillips was the kid who tortured toys in the first Toy Story, Lanny Wilson was Larry's character in Celery Night Fever, and Tito Jackson still works for the Jacksons. *The tails on Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt is just priceless. This may have been payback to Thingamabob's fear of monkeys, and the silly song "Monkey" from "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's". *During the scenes of Merry Larry singing, there's a graffiti of a painting on the viewer's right. It also has "Use Wise" which is probably "Use Wisely". So the picture is probably drawn by someone who didn't like Merry Larry. *Alvin (Larry)'s tooth was missing when he said "Wow, what a setup." *Uncle Ian's house is the same palace from Esther: the Girl who Became Queen. *In David Seville's room, the pirates poster from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" can be seen as well as the book "The Not-Too Bright". *Big Idea did not include the VeggieTales logo on the front of the video so no one would know they were doing an Alvin and the Chipmunks spoof. *As you'll notice in the episode, the countertop scenes are in more of a yellow-ish look. (Man, having the blue walls from the countertop's redesign turn puke green would be scorching!) *Fans wrote to Big Idea that there weren't enough characters. After hearing this, Toy Story was conceived. *Archibald Asparagus sounds different in this episode. *This is a prequel to Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. Despite this being too well-received with some critics, and there were even some that liked MacLarry better, this went through work. That amount of fans who liked MacLarry more, thought the original special this was based upon, was the first-ever computer-animated feature ever made, in CGI (that's computer graphic imagery). They mostly found the bag with the bowling pin that had the 20,000 polygons, from the pirate ship in Jonah. It would be unlikely for them to stuff that much polygons into a bag. **Disney/Pixar's Toy Story ''was actually the first-ever computer animated feature ever made, in CGI. *There were a few differences from the script, the same TV special of the same name and this. This included: **Carnegie Hall was replaced with an exact replica of Seymour Schwenk's rocket carriage. **Instead of the chipmunks singing the Christmas song, they just sing their pirate song. **Instead of Alvin wanting money to get another harmonica, he tells Philip Fleagle about what he did. **Alvin becoming Merry Larry, was conceived when the production team made sense that Alvin doesn't look though he is part of the elf initation, and that he is a bit more antiquated. **Instead of going into his room, Merry Larry sings a second solo. **Christina had a bull terrier, named Henry. It might be possible she outgrew the bull terrier, and made Christmas cards, later. **The balcony and the coin-operated binoculars attached ot the rim of the balcony is added. **A random mall shopper gets mad at Alvin. **Clyde Crashcup was out, and Philip Fleagle, the Chipettes, Roadie Reggie, Mrs. Netterbaum, Henry and Miles, George and Sam, and Christina were in. **The story starts out with the Chipmunks' backstory. This was so the audiences can approach to them more. **Mr. Nezzer's character was named Melvin, but then changed to Uncle Ian Hawke, in the final. *The song Alvin plays on his harmonica that Philip Fleagle requested was a song that could work great for some pirate battles. *After Lawrence looks down from the balcony, the painting with the graffiti is smaller than unusual. *The tango Uncle Ian pretty much listening to is "Endangered Love". *Almost all the songs that the Chipmunks performed, is the entire catalog of VeggieTales songs. Some are listed in the flashback, and they are: **"Love My Lips" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle" **"The Song of the Cebu" from "Josh and the Big Wall!" **"His Cheeseburger" from "Madame Blueberry" **"Pizza Angel" from "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" **"Sneeze if You Need To" from "Abe and the Amazing Promise" **"Hopperena" from "Twas the Night Before Easter" **"Donuts for Benny" from "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" **"Goodnight Junior" from "It's a Meaningful Life" **"Schoolhouse Polka" from "Sumo of the Opera" **"Astonishing Wigs" from "The Princess and the Popstar" **"Bubble Rap" from "Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" **"Lost Puppies" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" **"The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" from "The End of Silliness?" **"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" from "Very Silly Songs!" (The first song the Chipmunks wrote together) **"Do the Moo Shoo" from "The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" **"My Day" from "The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!" **"Love Your Neighbor" from "Are You My Neighbor?" **"I'm So Blue" from "Madame Blueberry" **"Busy, Busy" from "Are You My Neighbor?" **"Bellybutton" from "The Ballad of Little Joe" **"Endangered Love (Barbara Manatee)" from "King George and the Ducky" **"We're Vikings" from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"The Bunny Song" from "Rack, Shack and Benny" **"Haman's Song" from "Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen" **"Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" from "Pistachio" **"The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" from "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" **"Rock Monster" from "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: a VeggieTales Movie" **"The Great I Am" from "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" **"Solid Stuff" from "The Little House That Stood" **"Rock On, LarryBoy!" from "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Roadie Reggie sounds like Oogie Boogie from the Tim Burton film ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Alvin's attire is the same attire Larry wore when he was part of the Boyz in the Sink, but with some adjustments and modifications. *Despite Phil Vischer's wishes not to use magic on the show, David Seville did perform some in the episode. *This is the second disco-themed show in VeggieTales. The first was Celery Night Fever. *The portrait of Philip Fleagle is clearly a still image if you watch it on the computer. *Alvin's mouth wasn't moving when he starts talking about Mr. Philip Fleagle. *When Merry Larry pulls up next to a policeman (obviously, one of the Roman grapes), he is listening to "Promised Land" from "Josh and the Big Wall!". *After the crowd sings, it has Dave Seville, Theodore Seville and Simon Seville saying "Wait, wait! The story's not over." *This is the second time someone mentioned "Radio StuffMart". The first was "The Princess and the Popstar". *The harmonica Alvin had was the same one used in Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men. *The piano Uncle Ian plays is the same one from Going Up!. *It was never explained why Roadie Reggie put on concerts before the Chipmunks did, in the first place. *The credits state that Roadie Reggie was played by the rejected Clark Wayne (the potato who was originally meant to be the narrator in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue). *Dennis's line in the nightmare, "Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy!" is an homage to Scott Turner (Tom Hanks)'s line in Turner & Hooch. *A few mall shoppers mistook Alvin's signature cap for a bowl made out of a pile of rose petals glued to the top of a duck's beak. *Merry Larry mentions "Phantom of the Opera" when he slept. *There is a strange, rack-like object atop the Seville house that could either be primitive solar panels or a satellite dish. It's unclear what it is. *The nightmare Dennis had goes as follows: **A door chime. **"I LOVE BEING PURPLE!" (shout out to The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) **A French woman singing. **The Lazy Susan picture frame device is spun twice as a small piece of unfitting music plays. **A blue-hooded white person's head eating a cowboy (which doesn't even look like a cowboy!). The dialog goes as follows: ***Dennis: Oh no, no, no! You're eating the cowboy! Don't eat the cowboy! Not the cowboy! Oh, you stupid dog! ***Olaf: I didn't sleep a week so I drank a pot of coffee. ***Dennis: Oh, yeah. A pot of coffee. ***Hooded Guy: I'm eating a Viking! I can't do a Western. I need some eyeball! Chick, chick, chick. 10 gallon hat. What do you mean? No, my tentacles. (stomach growl) Aw, man.... ***(A person dressed as The Fox in Pinocchio arrives) ***Dennis: Larry! Get that tail off of you! *Olaf from "Lyle the Kindly Viking" makes an appearance in the nightmare. *In the nightmare, Dennis mistook Olaf for a cowboy. *The screenshots on the DVD have the skies blue. But in the actual video, they are purple. *On some versions of the DVD cover, the background image is messed up. *The ground disappeared in some shots. *Originally, Alvin had a more distasteful personality, as he had a little compassion toward his own peers. This resulted in all his friends turning against him. But then, they decided to make Alvin a more likeable character. They decided to change his personality by making him a wise, kindhearted person, and his jealously over his friends, including Philip Fleagle and Roadie Reggie, was more sympathetic. *The DVD cover states that it's around 88 minutes, which is clearly true. The actual episode's runtime is 88 minutes, too. However, if you remove the runtime from the countertops, theme song and the Silly Song altogether, then this is around 52.5 minutes. *Also, the DVD cover states that it marks the official debut of Merry Larry. However, this isn't true, considering his appearance in Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas. *The Merry Larry you see in the video is very much his Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas ''self. *Originally, instead of the dinner party fiasco, Alvin said he, and his brothers, fixed a broken water heater, received a pet possum, and ordered fighter robots. *The VeggieTones from "Beauty and the Beet" make an appearance. *The Chipmunks have quite a few pictures in their room. There are twelve from past episodes: **LarryBoy shaking the Milk Money Bandit ("LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed") **Minnesota Cuke running after the snowman head ("Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush") **Daniel falling down the lions' den ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?") **Stewart Green ("It's a Meaningful Life") **LarryBoy confronting the pineapples ("LarryBoy and the Parody Gang") **MacLarry Norrius ("MacLarry & The Stinky Cheese Battle") **The shoes and pots hitting LarryBoy ("LarryBoy and the Waffle Overdose") **Larry laying on a couch ("Dave and the Giant Pickle") **Darby, the Scarecrow, the Lion and the Tin Man in the Land of Ha's ("The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's") **Haman yelling "Get in the wagon!" ("Esther: the Girl who Became Queen") **Howard uses a laptop ("The Star of Christmas and Hanukkah Doesn't Get a Star") **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything in Joppa ("Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie") Gallery Promotional Material: Extra Stuff! From the creators of Beans, LIV and Veggies in Space.png|From the creators of ''Lord of the Beans, The League of Incredible Vegetables, and Veggies In Space: The Fennel Frontier Christmas with the Chipmunks (2).png|Proposed DVD cover Christmas with the Chipmunks - Chipmunk Night Fever.png|Meet Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape as "Alvin and the Chipmunks"! A Chipmunk Christmas Marlboro Advice.png Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works